


Вся жизнь через...

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Pregnancy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Стайлз Стилински привык к тому, что все в его жизни идет через одно место, и даже научился мириться с этим. Но однажды все зашло слишком далеко.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 167





	Вся жизнь через...

Когда-то давно, кажется, что уже десятки лет назад, в средней школе Стайлзу и его одноклассникам задали придумать свой фамильный герб и девиз. Вот такое веселое творческое задание, с которым все, кроме Стайлза, справились просто отлично. Если с гербом у него получилось несколько криворуких вариантов, где угадывались шерифская звезда, знак Бэтмена и нечто совсем не похожее на алоэ, то с девизом вышел косяк. Ну, по мнению учителя. Едва услышав задание, Стайлз уверенно, прикусив кончик языка от напряжения, вывел несколько слов на бумаге.

«Вся жизнь через задницу».

Именно так и никак иначе.

Учитель потом очень ругалась на него и грозилась вызвать отца в школу, но Стайлз остался непреклонен – придумывать что-то иное он отказывался. Ведь «Вся жизнь через задницу» – не дерзкий вызов школьной системе и всему взрослому обществу, а чистая правда. И даже много лет спустя Стайлз понимал, что написал верные слова.

Причем начальной точкой всех злоключений он видел само свое появление на свет.

Дело в том, что мама Стайлза, Клаудия, умудрилась забеременеть в то время, пока принимала контрацептивы. Родители потом шутили, что Стайлз такой неугомонный и так торопился родиться, что переборол любые преграды. Стайлз в ответ довольно смеялся, но уже тогда, маленьким, чувствовал, что что-то с ним не так.

Предчувствия не обманули.

Познакомиться с лучшим другом, сломав его ингалятор и чуть не доведя до смерти? Запросто.

Всю жизнь считаться бетой по всем анализам и запаху, а потом чуть не стать жертвой изнасилования из-за внезапно начавшейся течки? Почему бы и нет.

Позвать друга гулять в лес и набрести на съехавшего с катушек альфу, которого разыскивали в двух штатах севернее их? Конечно да.

Получить документы о принятии в престижный университет и потом чуть не вылететь из школы по вине вышедшей из-под контроля шутки над Финстоком? Как нечего делать.

Получить полную стипендию и быть единственным в истории университета омегой, которого другие омеги выгнали из общежития? Раз плюнуть.

И это лишь самые яркие моменты в жизни Стайлза! При этом он прекрасно осознавал, что у всех хватает неприятностей, неловких сцен и прочего… Но даже его отец, не особо-то и верящий в такое, соглашался, что его сына будто кто-то проклял.

Но Стайлз не унывал. Воспитанное в самом себе смирение с неурядицами и позиция «не обращать внимание, все само собой рассосется» спасли множество его нервных клеток и многое же помогли пережить. Поэтому, вернувшись после обучения наконец-то домой и закатывая огромную вечеринку, Стайлз уже заранее приготовился к тому, что что-нибудь да случится. Например, он запросто мог проснуться посреди пожара. Или в окружении толпы голых незнакомцев. Или проснуться под гневным взглядом отца, который внезапно решил все же не брать дополнительную смену и посмотреть на вечеринку сына. В общем, множество вариантов. И то, что наутро он все же обнаружил себя голым, но в одиночестве и со следами бурно проведенной ночи… Ну, могло быть намного хуже. Определенно.

Стайлз не был девственником или ханжой, да и в памяти с ночи всплывало нечто едва уловимое, но определенно приятное. Даже жаль, что он ничего не помнил, особенно лица или имени незнакомца. Лидия постаралась и позвала на вечеринку всех, с кем Стайлз хоть однажды пересекался. В общем, большую часть народа Стайлз видел впервые. И приятелем по ночному перепиху мог оказаться кто угодно.

Пережив утреннее похмелье, укоризненный взгляд отца и генеральную уборку до самого вечера, Стайлз успокоился. Впереди его ждала стажировка в местном участке, так что следовало отбросить все сожаления по поводу таинственного любовника. Да радоваться надо было, что в этот раз его «везение» решило отдохнуть и Стайлз отделался такой мелочью.

И Стайлз радовался. Где-то две с половиной недели, полных отдыха у Лидии в летнем домике и вылазками на природу с вернувшимся от отца Скоттом. А потом, приехав наконец-то домой и поддавшись смутному порыву в связи со слишком подозрительными симптомами, Стайлз все же дошел до аптеки.

– Папа меня убьет, – Стайлз с ужасом вглядывался в тест на беременность в своей руке.

Две полоски на нем даже не думали исчезать.

***

Папа его не убил.

К чести Джона Стилински, он ограничился одним бокалом виски и тремя минутами молчания. Предательский тест лежал на столе перед ним, и Джон пялился на него с таким ужасом и ожиданием одновременно, словно надеялся, что сейчас оттуда раздастся голос и скажет, что все происходящее – шутка. Стайлз тоже бы не отказался от такого варианта развития событий.

Очень хотелось последовать принципу «а пусть оно само как-то рассосется», но Стайлз все же мог провести черту. Одно дело – обычные неприятности, и совсем другое – ребенок.

Ребенок никуда не рассосется, глупо даже надеяться. И насколько бы взрослым ни считал себя Стайлз, сейчас он был напуган до чертиков. И он точно не хотел проходить через это в одиночестве.

Отец наконец-то подал признаки жизни, но незаданный вопрос так и повис в воздухе вместе с поднятой рукой. Закрыв рот, растерев с силой лицо ладонями и допив залпом остатки виски в стакане, Джон все же спросил:

– Но ведь у тебя течка только через... три месяца? Как это могло произойти?

– Через четыре, – поправил его Стайлз. – Если омега и альфа совместимы, в редких случаях возможна беременность вне течки. При стопроцентной совместимости вероятность – шесть процентов.

О да, Стайлз теперь мог цитировать страничку в Википедии, посвященную беременности омег и таким вот случаям. Он прочитал ее вдоль и поперек раз так двадцать, пытаясь понять, а как, собственно, он оказался в подобном положении. В школе им определенно рассказывали о случаях беременности вне течек, но, ха-ха, случаи таких залетов были настолько редки, что кого это волновало. Залететь с вероятностью в шесть процентов и после случайного пьяного перепиха… Ну да, только Стайлз был на это способен.

Наверное, в его случае следовало бы разрыдаться от горя, но Стайлз почувствовал непреодолимое желание взять свою любимую стальную биту и что-нибудь разнести. Желательно голову того, кто ему так сподобил.

– И ты не в курсе, кто отец ребенка?

Стайлзу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Признаваться в сексе по пьяни, после которого в голове остался лишь вакуум, оказалось намного сложнее, чем в самой беременности.

– Прости, – просипел он и уткнулся в чашку с зеленым чаем. Кофе, который он налил на автомате, пришлось вылить в раковину.

За столом вновь повисло неловкое молчание, и Стайлз даже не думал его прерывать. Отцу тоже нужно было время, чтобы осознать и принять. Стайлзу на это потребовалось полдня, а на отца он вывалил свою охрененную новость лишь двадцать минут назад. Но хоть он и понимал все разумом, внутри все равно сжималось от страха и нервов.

– Пап, – слова вырвались сами по себе, едва слышимые, но отчетливо различимые, – мне страшно…

Отца словно ударили. Он растерянно взглянул на Стайлза, словно увидел впервые, с шумом встал из-за стола, а затем, сделав несколько шагов, рывком поднял Стайлза со стула и крепко обнял его.

– Все будет хорошо, ребенок. – Объятия стали сильнее, сдавливая почти до боли, но это именно то, в чем Стайлз нуждался сейчас больше всего. – Я с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Мы справимся.

И впервые за день Стайлз смог вздохнуть чуть спокойнее.

***

– Из маминой старой комнаты получится хорошая детская. Уберем коробки, обновим стены и потолок, должно получиться неплохо.

– Пап! Во-первых, я еще не знаю, оставлю ли его, а во-вторых, я хотел снимать свое жилье. Как бы взрослая жизнь и все такое.

Отец на несколько секунд оторвался от дороги и взглянул на Стайлза так, что тот почувствовал очень сильное желание исчезнуть с пассажирского сиденья примерно в никуда.

– Во-первых, – с чувством произнес отец, возвращая свое внимание на вождение, – ты как-то умудрился привязаться к ящерице, которая была у тебя в руках меньше минуты. Мы еле ее забрали. Ты привязываешься к людям и живым существам настолько быстро, что мы с мамой боялись отдавать тебя в садик. Ты мог привести оттуда всю группу, но, к счастью, привел только Скотта.

О да. Стайлз отлично помнил, как потом им досталось от Мелиссы – та в панике бегала с шерифом по всему городу, пытаясь найти пропавшего сына. Кто бы мог подумать, что он обнаружится дома у этого самого шерифа.

– Так что не надо мне про «оставлю – не оставлю», – продолжил отец. – Ты не сделаешь аборт, даже если мы прямо сейчас поедем в клинику и я полностью оплачу процедуру. Да и я не против внука, – смущенно добавил он. – Все равно подумывал выйти в скором времени на пенсию и оставить все на Хейла. А во-вторых, насчет квартиры, мне кажется, кто-то уже удачно «пожил взрослой жизнью». Так что лучше оставайся в своей старой комнате, чтобы я мог приглядывать за тобой и за ребенком.

Наверное, стоило возразить и даже оскорбиться, ведь до этого момента Стайлз довольно удачно приглядывал за отцом и умудрялся учиться и посещать различные тусовки без потерь для успеваемости. Но в голове отбойным молотком стучало: «Хейл. Хейл. Хейл. Хейл. Хейл».

– А Дерек Хейл все еще работает у тебя? – чуть осипшим голосом спросил Стайлз и вцепился в ручку дверцы так, словно хотел сбежать. Но примерно так оно и было.

– Конечно. – Если вопрос и удивил, то отец не подал виду. – Он мой заместитель уже года два как. Даже не знаю, что бы я без него делал.

– Ага… – В горле резко пересохло. И замутило. Хоть обниматься с унитазом точно было не время.

Дерек Хейл. Дерек чертов Хейл. Влажная и недосягаемая мечта примерно с двенадцати лет. Самый охрененный альфа в их городе, что бы там ни говорила Лидия. Стайлз всегда уважал ум Лидии, но выбрать Джексона, когда рядом ходит Дерек… Пффф. Но, с другой стороны, Стайлз был рад, потому что у него всегда оставался десятилетний план по завоеванию Дерека.

Дерека, который вплоть до выпускного и отъезда Стайлза видел в нем лишь сына своего начальника и непутевого младшего брата. Припомнить все те случаи, когда Дерек вытаскивал их со Скоттом из передряг и прикрывал перед родителями? Да невозможно. И обиднее всего, что как бы Стайлз ни крутился, ни флиртовал и даже ни приползал в начале течки к Дереку – тот всегда брал его за шкирку и оттаскивал домой к отцу. За время университета мечта о Хейле немного притупилась, и, если честно, Стайлз даже не вспомнил о нем, когда согласился на предложение отца провести практику дома. Но теперь… Появиться перед альфой, о котором всегда мечтал, беременным от какого-то левого парня…

– Слушай, я тут подумал, давай ты высадишь меня где-нибудь в центре. Мне все равно надо… зайти в аптеку, да. Еще в книжный, глянуть пару книг по детям. Да и можно в мебельном посмотреть кроватку и прочее, – затараторил Стайлз. – Мы всегда можем подправить бумаги и договоры по моей практике потом. Оно же не к спеху.

– В аптеку ты пойдешь после осмотра, а все остальное прекрасно смотрится и скачивается из Интернета. Ребенок, в чем дело?

Джон подъехал к тротуару и там заглушил машину. Он развернулся к сыну, но Стайлз лишь еще сильнее сжался на сиденье.

– Ты не хочешь видеть Дерека? Между вами что-то случилось перед твоим отъездом? Ты же ходил за ним как привязанный, – внезапная догадка заставила его отшатнуться. – Он… это он отец ребенка?

– Что?! – Стайлз чуть не потерял дар речи от подобной чуши, но тут же с жаром заспорил, взмахивая руками: – Конечно же нет! Да Дерек в жизни на меня как на омегу не смотрел. Для него я пустое место, – чуть обиженно добавил он.

– Но ты бы хотел, чтобы он был отцом твоего ребенка?

А вот теперь Стайлз действительно потерял дар речи.

– Что? – усмехнулся отец. – Ты правда думал, что никто не в курсе того, что ты был по уши влюблен в Дерека? Я даже как-то имел с ним не очень приятный разговор на эту тему, но Дерек меня полностью заверил, что относится к тебе с должным уважением и никогда бы не тронул подростка.

А вот это было неприятно. Стайлз еще ниже сполз по сиденью и прикусил край толстовки. За окном сверкало солнце, поливая светом зеленые лужайки и улыбающихся друзей, а Стайлзу хотелось орать от ярости. Ничего не поменялось, все это он прекрасно знал и раньше, но…

– Как врать тебе обо мне и Скотте – так запросто, а как замутить с подростком… Не такая уж у нас большая разница, – буркнул он со злости и тут же осекся. И перевел взгляд на отца.

Очень недовольного отца.

– А с этого момента поподробнее, молодой человек.

О-о-о-о-о… Стайлз знал этот тон. Тон «я-узнаю-всю-правду-и-никакие-увертки-не-помогут». Как-то отец даже пристегнул увиливающего от ответа Стайлза наручниками к своему столу и отпустил только тогда, когда добился правды. Легче было сразу признаться, как это ни прискорбно.

– Ну, он один раз меня серьезно выручил. Ладно, несколько раз. Много раз. – Отец все еще не выглядел убежденным. Стайлз всплеснул руками. – Дерек Хейл мой чертов ангел-хранитель, ты это хотел узнать?

– Я бы предпочел подробности.

Отец даже сложил руки на груди, показывая, что он абсолютно серьезен и весь внимание.

Пришлось рассказывать.

И хоть Стайлз опускал некоторые особо позорные моменты, как, например, спасение от бешеного альфы в лесу, спасение от банды альф, расположение базы которых Стайлз решил найти в одиночку, чтобы доказать, что он крут, спасение от самого себя в пьяном угаре, когда почему-то решил, что в него вселился злобный дух, и прочее, и прочее… В общем, даже без всего этого с каждой новой мини-историей про то, как Дерек его выручал, шериф все сильнее мрачнел, а под конец и вовсе сжал пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнул.

– Как приедем, напомни мне выбить Хейлу премию. Похоже, я зря беспокоился на его счет.

– Ага, – угрюмо согласился Стайлз. – Великий и прекрасный Дерек Хейл видит свою жизнь в помощи старушкам и спасении котят. И твой сын умудрился попасть куда-то в середину этого списка.

Отец ободряюще сжал его колено и похлопал по нему.

– Ты же понимаешь, что Дерек все равно узнает – сейчас или через несколько недель. Нет смысла прятаться и скрывать, сынок. Даже если мы не скажем сейчас никому, через какое-то время все прекрасно все увидят и поймут.

Стайлз устало откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза. Папа был абсолютно прав, но все внутри кричало о том, что следует убежать как можно дальше и там спрятаться. Неизвестно, сколько бы Стайлз еще занимался самокопанием, но отец все решил за него. Мотор его тойоты глухо зашумел, а через несколько мгновений и сама машина плавно вырулила обратно на дорогу.

Возможно, отец был прав. Чем быстрее все случится, тем лучше.

***

Дорога до офиса шерифа заняла у Стайлза без малого полчаса. Все в участке так и норовили обнять его, сказать, как он возмужал и похорошел, и расспросить про учебу и будущие планы. Энн, омега в преклонном возрасте, которую Стайлз знал еще с младенчества, сразу поняла, что с ним что-то не так. Сработало либо особое омежье чутье, либо опыт – у Энн было четверо детей и где-то с десяток внуков. Дерека Хейла нигде рядом не наблюдалось, так что признание получилось легким.

В результате на него обрушилось еще больше объятий и поздравлений.

Стайлз еле сбежал.

С вопроса об альфе, которому так повезло с ним, Стайлз благополучно слился и очень надеялся, что особо доставать его с этим не будут.

Но в целом все прошло не так плохо, как он предполагал. Обложившись бумагами и еженедельником в офисе отца, Стайлз со всей тщательностью приступил к изучению того, что понадобится ему в ближайшие месяцы, и тому, что станет его работой. По прикидкам, Стайлз мог спокойно проходить практику месяца так до восьмого, потом взять перерыв в полгода-год и вновь вернуться на практику. В офисе отца, окруженный его запахом и каким-то странным спокойствием, Стайлз настолько расчувствовался, что даже разрешил заказать им гамбургеры и картошку фри на обед. Но с завтрашнего дня они оба сядут на полностью здоровую еду, и это не обсуждается.

Шериф помрачнел, но согласился.

В общем, идиллия. Тут бы Стайлзу задуматься, что это не к добру, но любимая еда приятно переваривалась в желудке, а присутствие отца отгоняло все дурные мысли. Все было пре-крас-но.

Пока дверь в офис не открылась, являя Стилински белого как мел и перепуганного Дерека Хейла.

– Дерек? – Джон приподнял бровь, закономерно ожидая ответа на то, почему его помощник врывается в его офис без стука, но Дерек продолжал беспомощно пялиться на Стайлза, который так же непонимающе смотрел в ответ.

Пауза затягивалась, но Дерека хватило лишь на то, чтобы пройти внутрь и закрыть за собой дверь. А потом обтереть влажные от нервов ладони о форменные штаны.

– Дерек? Что случилось? – в голосе Джона уже начали прорезаться стальные нотки.

– Это правда? – выпалил тот, все еще не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза. – Ты ждешь ребенка?

Ну да, конечно. Это же участок. Новости здесь распространялись со скоростью лесного пожара. Стайлз поставил бы сотку на то, что о его деликатном положении знают даже находящиеся в отпуске офицеры. Дерек вообще почему-то выглядел так, будто бежал с другого конца города. Стайлз усиленно пытался понять почему – явно ведь не из-за новости о беременности? Глупость же.

– Да, хотя не понимаю, как это тебя касается, – хмуро ответил Стайлз, но Дерек уже переключился на его отца.

– Шериф. Это мой ребе…

– Нет! – Стайлз со всей силы долбанул ладонями по столу, совершенно не обращая внимания ни на тут же возникшую боль, ни на то, что чуть не сломал запястье. – Даже не смей этого говорить, Хейл.

Дерек стиснул челюсть и упрямо продолжил:

– Шериф, это мой ребенок, и я готов по…

– Пошел вон! – заорал Стайлз и, вскочив, кинул в него первым, что подвернулось под руку.

Папка с подшитыми делами разлетелась на отчеты еще в полете, но все же попала в Дерека, хоть тот и успел закрыться рукой. Следом полетела подставка для ручек и еще одна папка. Телефон уцелел только потому, что шериф заблаговременно отодвинул его подальше. Стайлз бы и дальше швырялся в ошарашенного и явно ничего не понимающего Дерека, но тот все же догадался дать задний ход и выскользнуть из офиса. Последним в дверь прилетел степлер, и Стайлз как подкошенный упал на стул. Словно кто-то разом перерезал все невидимые нити.

– Стайлз, – голос отца раздавался словно через толщу воды, – ты уверен, что…

– Это не Дерек, пап, – упрямо повторил Стайлз, хотя еще несколько лет назад отдал бы все что угодно за то, чтобы это оказалось правдой. – Я не позволю ему опять спасать меня. Это все его чертово благородство. Ничего более.

Если бы Стайлз в тот момент посмотрел на отца, то увидел бы на его лице отчетливое сомнение, но Стайлз не смотрел. Все его силы, остатки после недолгой, но яркой вспышки, уходили на то, чтобы потушить в голове образы счастливой семьи, где он обнимает своего ребенка, а его самого обнимает его альфа. Дерек.

К черту.

***

– Дерек.

– Стайлз.

Прятаться удалось ровно десять дней.

После той некрасивой сцены в офисе отца Стайлз решил заняться перенесением бумажных отчетов в компьютерную базу, что можно было спокойно делать дома. Правда, гениальный план, чтобы не видеть Дерека Хейла, испортился тем, что пришедший на следующий день домой отец еще раз завел разговор о возможном отцовстве Дерека. И посоветовал Стайлзу поговорить с ним, спокойно и без швыряния вещей.

Стайлз бы удивился, если бы не успел узнать за свою жизнь, как виртуозно Дерек умеет врать. И, видимо, отец повелся. Не в первый раз, кстати.

Так что оставалось только скрываться, игнорировать, не открывать дверь и не отвечать на звонки. Стайлз очень надеялся, что рано или поздно (хотя хотелось бы поскорее) до Дерека дойдет, что ему не удастся и в этот раз спасти ситуацию и маленького незадачливого Стайлза Стилински.

Стайлз всегда мечтал, как вырастет и придет к Дереку весь такой взрослый и шикарный, а затем покорит его своим обаянием Стилински. И Дерек станет его альфой. Но вариант, где Дерек становится его альфой только для того, чтобы спасти от неодобрения и злых языков, которые обязательно будут обсуждать, почему у ребенка Стайлза нет второго отца… Нет. Такой вариант вызывал лишь глухое раздражение.

Но спустя ровно десять дней Дерек его все-таки подловил. В этот раз Стайлз решил изменить себе и не заказать продукты через службу доставки, а дойти до ближайшего супермаркета. И всего через пятнадцать минут прогулки по рядам дорогу Стайлзу преградила знакомая фигура в джинсах и темно-бордовой хенли. Дерек всегда умудрялся выглядеть на тысячу баксов даже в самой простой одежде. И Стайлза, в его вечных толстовках и клетчатых рубашках, это начинало подбешивать.

– Нам надо поговорить.

Ух ты. А Дерек казался действительно злым. Стайлз даже забыл, что обычно плюшевый и милый со всеми Дерек может быть таким. Ведь даже если он ругал их со Скоттом в детстве, злость проходила очень быстро, уступая место усталости и даже какой-то безнадежности.

– Нам не о чем говорить, – Стайлз попытался обойти его, но Дерек сделал шаг в сторону, вновь преграждая ему путь. – Дай пройти.

Дерека словно разрывало от желания дать ему по шее и устроить очень некрасивую сцену прямо в магазине под прицелом кучи глаз и камер слежения.

– Это мой ребенок, и я имею право участвовать в его жизни, – повторил Дерек, с силой сжимая кулаки, а Стайлз еле слышно зарычал.

Ему даже почудилось, что запахло кровью, но вполне вероятно, что всему виной был сквозняк и близость мясного отдела.

– Оттого, что ты будешь это повторять, ничего не изменится, – практически по словам прорычал Стайлз – прорезавшиеся клычки мешали внятно говорить. – Это мой ребенок и только мой. Мне плевать, что будут говорить окружающие. Пропусти.

Дерек сделал шаг в сторону, но стоило Стайлзу пройти вперед, как его схватили за локоть и дернули на себя.

– Если ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя в покое, – яростно прошипел ему на ухо Дерек, обдавая горячим дыханием и вызывая мурашки, – то очень сильно ошибаешься, Стайлз.

Дерек рывком отстранился и направился в сторону выхода. А Стайлз остался стоять столбом посреди прилавков с овощами и недоумевать, как можно одновременно ненавидеть и хотеть одного и того же человека. И да, Стайлз привык быть честным с собой.

Он снова хотел Дерека Хейла. Тело уж точно.

Твою мать.

***

– Дерек.

– Стайлз.

Гневный взгляд не возымел результата, но Стайлз старался.

Продержавшись минуту и решив перейти к тактике игнорирования, Стайлз уткнулся обратно в телефон, никак не реагируя на усевшегося на соседний стул Дерека. Можно было даже не гадать, откуда тот узнал время приема у гинеколога. Спасибо, пап, еще припомним. И надо будет обязательно выпытать, действительно ли он не мог сходить со Стайлзом к врачу из-за работы или это часть хитроумного плана.

Мания отца все же свести их с Дереком начинала утомлять. Но Стайлз не мог не признать, что сейчас от присутствия Дерека рядом, его запаха и ощущения силы, становилось чуть легче. И не так страшно.

***

– Стайлз.

– Все еще с тобой не разговариваю.

***

– Дерек.

Дерек закатил глаза и молча подхватил корзину с продуктами. Стайлз недовольно крякнул, но все попытки отобрать свое обратно были обречены на провал. А еще Дерек внимательно осмотрел корзину и вытащил из нее половину. Стайлз и сам сомневался насчет выложенного, но возмутиться подобному своеволию было святое дело.

***

– Дерек.

Спорить с Дереком становилось все труднее. Сколько бы раз Стайлз его ни прогонял и ни кричал – тот возвращался.

А еще он изменил тактику.

Если раньше при каждой встрече Дерек пытался уговорами и угрозами добиться от Стайлза признания его отцом ребенка (и Стайлз действительно всю голову сломал от того, почему Дерек так уперся в эту идею), то теперь он просто появлялся и молчаливой поддержкой маячил на встречах с врачами, прогулках в парках и поездках в магазины. Стайлз сам не заметил, как привык к тому, что Дерек постоянно был рядом. Скандалы с отцом не помогли – тот все равно сливал Дереку полное расписание своего сына. И когда в одну из суббот Стайлз проснулся от непонятного шума в доме, меньше всего он ожидал увидеть Дерека Хейла в бермудах и майке, измазанного пылью и… штукатуркой?

Ничего внятного на вопрос, почему Дерек Хейл ремонтирует будущую детскую, отец Стайлзу ответить не смог. И быстро повесил трубку, сославшись на какие-то срочные дела в участке. Ага, так Стайлз и поверил.

Решение никак не реагировать и вообще обходить бывшую мамину комнату по дуге испарилось, стоило только Стайлзу увидеть, как Дерек несет туда банку с бежевой краской.

Какой, на хрен, бежевый? Он хотел голубой!

– Дерек.

Наушников на голове Дерека не наблюдалось, значит, его игнорировали. Шикарно.  
Стайлз вошел в комнату и прислонился к стене, которую еще не ободрали.

– Дерек, черт возьми. Нам надо поговорить. Меня это достало.

Спина Дерека напряглась.

– Тебя это достало? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, разворачиваясь. – А меня, думаешь, не достало, что ты ведешь себя как обиженная малолетка и отказываешь мне в законных правах?

Под конец Дерек практически орал, но Стайлза больше интересовала обтянувшая идеальный торс мокрая от работы майка, а не то, что говорит Дерек. А еще было непривычно видеть такого Дерека. Раньше он общался со Стайлзом любезно и всегда улыбался, а последние недели рычал и хмурился. И это заводило еще сильнее, чем в подростковом возрасте.

А что он, кстати, там говорит? Хотя неважно...

– Дерек, давай серьезно, – Стайлз закусил губу и решил зайти с другой стороны. – Ты молодой, красивый и охрененный альфа. Ты еще встретишь свою омегу, которая нарожает тебе кучу детишек. Зачем тебе я? Не подумай, я был бы только рад такому альфе, как ты, но ты же всегда воспринимал и продолжаешь воспринимать меня как мелкого идиота, которого надо спасать из неприятностей. Да я тебя даже не возбуждаю.

Взгляд Дерека потемнел, но Стайлз не успел решить, пугает ли его это или завораживает, потому что буквально за секунду Дерек преодолел разделяющее их пространство и припечатал Стайлза к стене яростным поцелуем.

...Стайлз часто мечтал об их поцелуе и предполагал, что это будет крышесносно, но любая фантазия отсасывала по сравнению с реальностью.

Дерек целовал жадно, рыча и кусаясь, облизывая, стискивая руками бедра и задницу Стайлза, приподнимая, заставляя обхватить себя ногами. Стайлз был бы рад сопротивляться, но, черт возьми, все мозги и чувство гордости стекли вниз, оставив место только жадности и похоти. Создавалось впечатление, что через поцелуи Дерек пытается высосать его душу, но Стайлз определенно был не против. Как и не против того, что Дерек начал спускаться кусачими поцелуями по его скуле, прихватывая кожу на шее, и вот там точно останется синяк.

Неизвестно, сколько бы времени они могли провести вот так, но в какой-то момент Дерек опустил Стайлза на пол и, молча взяв его руку в свою, переместил ее к себе на ширинку.

– У тебя на меня стоит... – шокировано выдохнул Стайлз. Почему-то этот факт удивлял сильнее, чем то, чем они занимались меньше минуты назад. – Не. Серьезно. У тебя на меня стоит? Я привлекаю тебя как омега? Правда?

Взгляд Дерека не предвещал ничего хорошего, им в принципе можно было убивать, но Стайлз почему-то не мог перестать улыбаться.

***

– Стайлз.

– Дерек.

На этом Стайлз посчитал прелюдию оконченной и резко забрался на колени к сидящему на диване Дереку. Со стороны кухни раздалось предупреждающее покашливание, которое было полностью проигнорировано.

Отец сводил их с Дереком? Пусть теперь терпит.

Последнюю неделю Стайлз пребывал в эйфории. Он не собирался вникать, почему Дерек внезапно повелся на него и рассмотрел после стольких лет. Видимо, знаменитое обаяние Стилински все же пробилось через его толстую шкуру. Главное, что Стайлз наконец-то получил Дерека, поцелуи и даже секс. Секс вообще был шикарным. После первого раза Стайлз счастливой лужицей растекся по кровати и, кажется, даже дышал через раз. И совершенно не обращал внимания на странные ощущения дежавю. В любом случае он столько раз представлял и проигрывал в воображении секс с Дереком во всех позах и вариантах, что что-то совпало с реальностью. Отсюда и странные ощущения.

Дерек водил его на свидания. Дерек с жадностью целовал и раздевал его. Дерек был рядом.

И пусть вместо комплиментов Стайлз чаще слышал, как он раздражает Дерека и как тот хочет его треснуть лицом о что-нибудь твердое – полные голодного обожания взгляды все равно провожали каждый его шаг. И Стайлз недоумевал – как же можно было пропустить их раньше?

Они с Дереком спорили так же часто и так же яростно, но теперь все приобрело совершенно другой оттенок.

Единственной темой, которую Стайлз вглухую игнорировал, было отцовство.

Дерек почему-то продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы Стайлз признал его отцом ребенка. Спустя время Дерек даже стал говорить, что именно он тогда на вечеринке переспал со Стайлзом. Но кто поверит в такую наглую ложь? Не было ни одного доказательства, что Дерек появлялся там. Стайлз проверил график дежурств: в ночь вечеринки Дерек патрулировал совершенно другую часть города.

Дерек в очередной раз назвал его идиотом, но через несколько дней они помирились и больше не возвращались к этой теме.

А Стайлз в очередной раз подивился своей карме и тому, что заполучил альфу своей мечты, залетев от другого. Действительно, вся жизнь через одно место…

***

На шестом месяце беременности гормоны Стайлза взбунтовались каким-то совсем неестественным образом. Ничем иным он не мог объяснить тот факт, что наконец-то согласился вписать Дерека отцом своего ребенка. Ведь в серьезных намерениях Дерека на его счет никто уже не сомневался.

Дерек даже рассказал, что заглядывался на Стайлза еще в школе, но, как он и говорил шерифу, никогда бы не стал соблазнять подростка и терпеливо ждал, пока Стайлз окончит университет.

Вот примерно в этот момент Стайлз расчувствовался настолько, чтобы поддаться уговорам по поводу признания отцовства. Но добавил, что хотя бы теперь Дерек может не напрягаться и не врать.

У Дерека почему-то на это заявление задергался глаз.

А отец на кухне залпом выпил бокал виски и, накрыв лицо рукой, покачал головой.

***

Стайлз еще раз вспомнил свой девиз по жизни, когда ему принесли его сына.

С темным пушком на голове и подозрительно знакомым разрезом глаз.

Стайлз списал все на игры разума и принятие желаемого за действительное.

Шериф и Дерек не стали с ним спорить: они были слишком счастливы, что все закончилось.

***

– Дерек?

– Стайлз, – привычно отозвался тот и обнял со спины, положив голову Стайлзу на плечо.

На лужайке перед ними их годовалый сын уже вовсю бегал от дедушки к Коре, сестре Дерека, и обратно, счастливо заливаясь смехом. Он падал на траву, очень знакомо хмурился, но упрямо вставал и снова бежал.

– У Дженима твои глаза.

– Ага.

– И вообще он твоя детская копия.

– Да что ты говоришь. – Пальцы мужа ловко пробрались под футболку и огладили кожу.

Стайлз не повелся на этот маневр и продолжил:

– Так ты действительно приехал на вечеринку через весь город и совратил пьяного меня?

– Ты запрыгнул на меня, – недовольно рыкнул Дерек, потому что, честное слово, он уже заколебался рассказывать эту историю в сотый раз. – А потом схватил за член. Я не железный. Тем более от тебя пахло другими альфами.

– Эй, у меня было много пьяных обнимашек, – возмутился Стайлз, а через секунду начал смеяться.

И ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять: Дерек снова закатил глаза. Стайлз, кстати, как-то пробовал повторить, но так эффектно не получалось, хоть тресни.

– И какого хрена ты смеешься?

Стоило бы обидеться на грубоватый тон, но за почти два года Стайлз успел вдоль и поперек узнать Дерека: тот часто превращался в хмуроволка, когда смущался или был озадачен. И Стайлз находил это очаровательным.

– Прости, – Стайлз стер рукой выступившие от смеха слезы, полностью развернулся к Дереку и обнял его. – Просто… Помнишь, я рассказывал про задание в школе? Где надо было нарисовать свой герб и придумать девиз? «Вся жизнь через задницу», – это мой девиз. И действительно. Нормальные люди сначала встречаются, потом женятся и только потом заводят детей. А у меня сначала появился ребенок, потом мы начали вести себя как уже женатая парочка со всеми этими походами по магазинам и обустройством дома, и лишь в конце мы начали ходить на нормальные свидания. Ну смешно же получилось, да?

– Я тебе горло хотел вырвать. Своими зубами.

– Да ладно, – снова рассмеялся Стайлз под хмурым взглядом Дерека, – все ведь хорошо закончилось. Я признаю, что был не прав, и безумно рад, что мой сын все-таки от тебя.

Дерек обреченно зарычал и, закинув Стайлза себе на плечо и как следует шлепнув пониже спины, занес его в дом. Следующий час он посвятил объяснению своей омеге того, что нет плохих карм – есть идиоты по жизни.

...Но когда через пару месяцев в одно утро Стайлз получил письмо о том, что знакомый в ФБР готов дать ему рекомендации для дальнейшего обучения, и в тот же вечер они поняли, что Стайлз снова в положении, хотя они соблюдали все меры предосторожности и да, течки опять не было – Дерек был готов пересмотреть свое мнение.


End file.
